Gregora sector
Gregora sector is medium sized and extremely unstable sector of the Imperium of Man. During its long years of existence, it has suffered from major chaos incursions, sector-wide rebellions, revolts and constant warzones on almost all of its planets. Because of this, the sector's population is frequently drawn into service of the Imperial Guard and Navy and many renowned regiments come from the polluted industrial worlds of the sector. Located in the Ultima Segmentum, south-east from the Galactic Core, Gregora sector is thought to be of little use or significance yet the Imperium refuses to let go of it and has poured billions of men into the warmachines that have grinded in the sector. Latest major war was the Great Gregoran Rebellion in mid-M41 when the rebels were finally put down by the Imperial Guard and most of its planets put under military junta. Gregora sector is bordered by the Kelpie Rifts sector in the north and Dimlight Stars' four sectors in far-east. History 'First Gregoran Reformation' :419.M34 - 422.M34 Launched in 419.M34 by the Lord Commander Ultima Winrich Carollon, the First Gregoran Reformation reclaimed the ravaged worlds of heretics and rebels back to the Imperial rule. In 422.M34 the sector was brought back to the caring hem of the Imperium. The Scarlet Beasts space marines were granted a homeworld within the sector for their efforts in the First Gregoran Reformation, Silvia. 'Second Gregoran Reformation' :005.M35 - 022.M35 Began in 005.M35, the Second Gregoran Reformation lasted 17 years until the end of 022.M35. Bloody and bitter, 2nd Gregoran Reformation ravaged the sector and when it was over, the sector was divided into three sub-sectors who were led by former Generals of the campaign. These generals proved to be highly inefficient and their rules quickly ended when the scions of Death Guard provoced Nurgle Cults all around the sector. The feared Ganix plague spred throughout the system and in no time, the sector was drawn into another devastating war. 'Third Gregoran Reformation' :037.M35 - 087.M35 Began exactly 15 years after the previous reformation in 037.M35 the Third Gregoran Reformation lasted for 50 years. Long, attrition-heavy war scarred the sector for many years draining it from manpower, industry and so of importance. When 3rd reformation ended in 087.M35, only thinly populated, war-wrecked worlds of ash and dust existed. With the aid of bureaus of neighbor sectors, the sector was divided into four sub-sectors that have existed ever since within the sector. '4th Gregoran Reformation' :050.M36 - 062.M36 After a millennium of peace, the flames of war were lit in Gregoran sector once again. League of worlds led by a powerful cardinal rebelled against his authority, the Adeptus Ministorum. Regiments of Imperial Guard were summoned to put this threat down, but the battlefields were dominated by the fanatic legions of the Frateris Militia, driven by the zealous cardinal. The False Priest was brought low by the efforts of the Astra Militarum and the Ecclesiarchy lost a lot of influence within the sector. Handful of worlds traditionally governed by the Ministorum were put under Militarum junta and planetary governors. 'Fall of the Valiants' :230.M36 - 254.M36 As the madness of the High Lord Vandire Goge was more and more apparent, many of the worlds of Gregoran sector seceded from the Imperium. The 5th Gregoran Reformation was driven not only by theological debate but also by the dissatisfaction of the planetary governors towards their ultimate liege, High Lord. At least 20 worlds rebelled and refused to pay their tithes for the Imperium, which reacted in the only possible way, war. A great war was brought upon the Gregoran sector once again. Dissatisfaction of the planetary governors, now leaders of the revolt league, grew with every passing year and campaign. The news about High Lord Vandire's death never reached the revolt league, and they died fighting a war which cause was lost half a century before. Fall of the Valiants ended in 254.M36 and resulted in resituation of the mighty star fortress Wall of Theseus within the borders of the Gregoran sector. 'Flesios Incursion' :811.M36 - 852.M36 The Flesios Incursion lasted for 41 year and begun 557 years after the Fall of the Valiants and approximately 560 years after the Reign of Blood and ascension of Sebastian Thor. Bordered by the Kelpie Rifts in north, Gregora was always suspected by its influence for Kelpie Rifts were known for their mineral rich and wealthy worlds. In 811.M36 Lord Admiral Gorlay of Akors of the Imperial Navy directed his battlefleet against the more and more threatening xenos which populated the barren worlds between Kelpie Rifts and Gregora sector. Commodore-Captain Hasar, commander of the Wall of Theseus, situated the grand fortress in a manner it could provide support for the battlefleet in deep space and non-Imperial control zones. Lord Admiral Gorlay of Akors began his campaign by attacking the first of the Flesios hive-vessels. Incomprehensible in size, but not in firepower, hive-vessels of the Flesios specie fled the Imperial Navy, tumbling on the southernmost worlds of Kelpie Rifts. Imperial Guard took over the campaign when it was clear that at least three hundred hive-vessels had entered Imperial space in both Kelpie Rifts and Gregora sectors, each one of them hosting few billion Flesios creatures. The Imperium drowned their enemy in the blood of the Imperial Guard, eradicating the whole specie at once. It took approximately 40 years, and resulted in the destruction of the Wall of Theseus and at least three Imperial worlds. Capable governors of the Gregora managed to end the war within their borders, even if it continued in Kelpie Rifts with the name of Kelpie Rifts campaign for almost fifty years. 'Uprising of Bertha league' :549.M37 - 561.M37 Many governors of the Big Bertha sub-sector tried to reach for the Queens sub-sector in order to get new fiefdoms across multiple worlds. Council of Hrun, located within the Queens requested that the Imperial bureaucracy and administration would step in and stop the efforts of planetary governors of Big Bertha. Imperial Navy guaranteed that their presence was enough to suppress any revolt and that the sector was safe and sound. More than ever before. However, the Imperial Navy did not react when the league of planetary governors from Big Bertha assaulted against the Council of Hrun and few other planets within the Queens. Playing with favors, Bertha league delivered its major attack which was to cripple the sub-sector and mend new borders within the sector in year 551. This attack was countered by the planetary forces on civilised world of Yngil by its planetary defence forces. Planetary defence forces sent a distress signal for the Imperial administration and requested aid against the invaders. Members of the coup were declared rebels by Adeptus Arbites who tried to apprehend the members of the rebel league. As the Bertha league resisted Arbites' attempts to apprehend them, an army of Imperial Guard was deployed to put down the mercenary bands and planetary forces. Bloody civil war followed and created a deep gap between the governors of Queens and Big Bertha. 'War for Titartos' :997.M37 - 014.M38 Newly founded world of Titartos became a matter of great debate when the beaten worlds of Bertha league voiced their dissatisfaction towards the power presented by the Pharos worlds. Settling of Titartos was a display of power and wealth for the Pharos worlds who had gained much of the Imperial agencies that had ran from the Big Bertha during the Uprising of Bertha league. Funding mercenaries and raising their own troops, worlds of the Big Bertha allied again against the Pharos worlds and assaulted Cyneward, Burke IX, Pharos Min and Swynn and Bastion. However, they were unable to breach the orbital defences of the Rex Pharos, High Seat of the Lord Pharos. Pharos worlds deliberately assaulted Titartos which had been seized by the Imperial Guard earlier and so drew the attention of the Astra Militarum, surrendering for the Imperial justice immediately. Members of the Balathron Loyals were ripped apart by the Imperial Guard in the wars that followed the surrender of Rex Pharos. 'Scarlet Crusade' :291.M38 - 316.M38 'Smothering of Gregoran Heresy' :546.M40 - 560.M40 Smothering of Gregoran Heresy was the first of the Thousand Rebellions revolt league against the Imperium of Man. Originating from the Gregora, the Thousand Rebellions trailed their way from sector to sector and sub-sector to sub-sector until the final revolt was put down within the Iox sector in the event known as Smothering of Lothringen Heresy. 'Kaparros Invasion' :795.M40 - 842.M40 The long peace in Gregora was to be ended in the most horrific way, when Cults of Change had spred their influence on numerous worlds within sub-sector C1325. Finally in 745.M40 a Warp rift opened within the Kaparros system and plunged the whole sector into devastating war where man fought against madness. Millions after millions of men died to counter the demonic legions pouring from warp rift as well as their mortal vessels and scions. The Kaparros Invasion, was ended after over 40 years of fighting by a full Grey Knights strike force which managed to close the rift by destroying world Kaparros Primus. 'Great Gregoran Rebellion' :443.M41 - 484.M41 Began in 443.M41, the Great Gregoran Rebellion was the bloodiest war in millennia in Gregora. It took no less than 41 years, seven Imperial Guard battle-groups and one Space Wolves strike force, to liberate the sector from chaotic cults that had yet again raised their grinning heads from the filthy bowels of the industrial worlds of Gregora. Battlegroup Eta was commanded by Lord Militant Corentine Ezekiel and seconded by inquisitor Ceridwen Lothringen. War ended in 484.M41 in an Imperial Guard junta, which was lifted one planet at the time in following 10 years. Sub-sectors and Worlds After the 3rd Gregoran Reformation, sector was divided into its four sub-sectors. These four sub-sectors span horizontally from northern to southern border and are equally sized. However, they are equal in size only and the actual value of sub-sectors is situated on the eastern side of the sector, leaving the western side somewhat poor and unimportant. 'A2631' Colloqually known as "Stick 'n stone worlds" or just "stone worlds" is the most redundant of all the sub-sectors of Gregora. A2631 consists of six inhabited worlds of which three are feral worlds, that are also known as "Feral Circle", one is feudal world (and part of the "Three Knights"), and two remaining worlds are civilised Imperial worlds. 'B3247' Sub-sector B3247, sometimes called "Big Bertha", is the most stable of all the sub-sectors. Housing 15 Imperial worlds in total, it surpasses the population of sub-sector D0112 easily, but is otherwise less important due the nature of basic civilised worlds. Two of the fifteen worlds are feudal worlds and part of the "Three Knights". This sub-sector also contains the world of Silvia, which usually is counted towards the sub-sector's worlds even if it has been uninhabitable to human life since year 22 of the 35th millennium. 'C1325' Located between the stable B3247 and unstable D0112, sub-sector C1325 has been influenced a bit by both of the sub-sectors. Twelve Imperial worlds are located within the sub-sector. Uncertain amount of alien infested rebel worlds do exist within the borders of the sub-sector but attempts to eradicate them have been unsuccesful. 'D0112' Colloqually known as the "Queens", Gregora-D0112 is the first and foremost of the sub-sectors, consists of twelve planets of which all are of great value to the Imperium and sector alike. Their industrious output is rivalled only by the great forges of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Sub-sector's capital acts as the sector's capital too. Power Groups Category:Sectors Category:Imperium Category:Gregora sector Category:Ultima Segmentum